Disabilities Can Have Advantages
by JoVay
Summary: A creeper shunned by the other mobs thought there would be no one for him. That is until one day a young girl decided to take him under her wing and start an adventure. But will she and the entire world accept this one major problem about him? The problem? He was born to never explode. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Alone

Disabilities Can Have Advantages Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I decided to come up with a new fanfic and what better category than another one of the world's most popular computer games? Anyways, this is a first person view story. Gives a little more emotion in my opinion. Now, sit back and relax and let's dive in.

* * *

"_You'll always be a freak and that's all you're gonna be!"_

"_You're such a total wimp! Can't even kill a simple chicken, though I guess you'd be killing your own kind!"_

"_I don't see why you even bother coming out of this cave, you're useless and a complete waste of creeper life."_

"_It's your fault the humans keep escaping!"_

"_I don't know why we don't kill you, but whatever reason, just save us the trouble and just get the hell out of here!"_

"_Or better yet, put yourself out of your misery go kill yourself! We're sick of you! Just die already!"_

I felt tears coming to my eyes as the cold air in my part of the cave I dwelled in woke me up from my horrendous nightmare. I lifted myself up slowly as I continued to sob thinking of those words in my dream. It wasn't really a dream, actually. It was my past of my duties as a soldier fighting against the humans. The war between us mobs and the humans has been going on for centuries and I don't think it ever end. I gritted my teeth knowing about all about this hatred in the world. I really want to interact with humans, but with my leafy, green skin, my hollow face, my clawed feet and my armless torso, I thought this dream would never come true. At first, I thought about just jumping off a cliff this morning, yet every time this came to me, I never do it.

"They're right...I'm worthless. A waste of life. Nobody cares about me and I might as well kill myself. I want to become stronger, but at the same time I don't want to hurt anybody."

I stopped my foot in frustration and sighed.

"And to make matters worse, I have that dumb 'condition' of mine...Deton, why can't you just man up and fight?!"

My name, as you can see, is Deton ( say 'Dea(as in dead)-ton') and I have a special, no, cursed condition. I, Deton the CREEPER, creature known as regenerating suicide bombers with built in TNT, cannot explode. Creepers have a 1 in a million chance of not being able to explode, friendly creepers that are able to explode but are also peaceful are a 1 in five million chance of existing. Creepers like me, being both peaceful and lack of explosives, that's a 1 in five hundred BILLION chance. That one unfortunately happened to be me and at the moment, I hated it. Of all mobs, I had to be born with this darkness in my soul.

I wasn't always alone, however. I used to have friends like me. There was Canto, a friendly zombie with black hair, blue eyes and is normally seen with an orange and blue polo shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes. He was usually quite the joker and a real optimist, but lots of other mobs hated him for that. He disappeared one day and I suspect the other monsters murdered him. Then there was Harvard, a skeleton I recognize from his square yellow glasses and his lime green eyes. He was really skilled with weapons and the army kept persuading him to join, but he chose us instead of fighting the humans. He was drafted one night, sadly, and I never saw him again. Ez, an enderman, teleporting, tall, skinny and black as midnight creatures with purple dust surrounding them with purple eyes, was all I had left. He was my best friend and I saw him as an older brother. He was very intelligent and thought of violence as a waste of time in which barbaric cavemen do for a sport. Except, he told me, if you're fighting for someone you love and care about. The truth is, actually, he's very strong and quite a skilled fighter, but so strong and skilled he's afraid he might hurt me or my friends, so he's usually seen with a calm personality. One day, he went out to find food but later at night, it started to rain and I feared the worse. Since then, I've been a pushover and eventually a punching bag and now, on the unemployment line.

My life has been a misery since then. I wanted to be strong, to no longer feel pain, and most of all, have a reason to live. Without my friends, I was nothing, a speck of dust in the wind. I needed them, but I couldn't have them. My reason to live was gone and I wanted to end my suffering. I thought about all of this for what seemed like an hour sitting on a rock. I looked at myself in a nearby puddle. What I saw was a hideous green monster, wearing blue headphones and a red, tattered bowtie I found outside the cave one day, which at this point were the only thing left to bring color to my dark and freezing world. Seeing myself, I trudged out of the cave and out to the blinding light of the Overworld.

"_Might as well find some things to brighten up my cave, not like I'm gonna find anything._" I thought to myself.

I felt the soft, prickly grass through my claws and smelled whiffs of fresh air of Mother Nature. It's not often I leave the cave, but I don't complain. It's better than staying in the cold cave, so I might as well see what there is out there.

Hours passed and the best thing I've found was a wooden sword that was half used. My expedition for finding treasures was turning out to be a waste of time. As I was starting to turn back to what I hate to call "home", I heard humming behind me. I turned to see I girl probably about the age of thirteen or fourteen picking flowers. She was wearing a magenta hoodie, jeans, golden sneakers and had chocolate colored hair. I tried to ignore it but a sudden force was pushing me towards the girl. I wanted to run away, scared this girl actually has a hidden sword and stab me right in the throat. She didn't seem to notice and continued picking flowers. I didn't want to scare this girl nor did I want to be near her. My fears were confirmed when she looked up to leave and saw me and my terrifying green self. Her amber eyes were glued on me, probably scared I would blow up and kill her. That or she was studying me to figure out my weakness. I felt beads of sweat going down my forehead, but my leafy skin soaked them up quickly. She slowly walked towards me and I closed my eyes tight waiting for my horrid life to be over and quickly. That, however, never happened. I felt a soft hand on my hand and slightly opened my eyes to see a caring look on the girl's face.

" Hey, you alright? Are you lost?" she asked softly.

I didn't answer still scared of the human, but my eyes were fully open now with tears stinging my eyes. She then wrapped her arms around me.

"There, there. Whatever happened, I'm sure it'll all be alright." she whispered soothingly.

I meekly whimpered at her words. What was this girl thinking? She was hugging a creeper, one of the most hated mobs in all of Minecraft. Why was she acting this way? I also felt warm again for once. Probably because humans are warm blooded, but I felt neutral about this feeling.

"Wh-Why…?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a creeper. Your kind is supposed to hate mine."

She smiled, "I just like to be nice, no matter the species." Her smile faded quickly. "You also just looked so sad and lonely, I just couldn't leave you like that. I mean, you didn't attack first, so why not? Although I do want to know why you didn't explode on me."

"Th-that's...a bit complicated...to explain…"

The girl's smile returned with seemingly a hint of generosity.

"Why don't we talk this out at my house during dinner?"

"B-but your parents will try to kill me! They probably know about my race! I'll be hunted forever!" I stuttered surprised and worried.

Tears again stung my eyes and my sobbing continued

"I-I-I don't want to die! Not like this!"

She held me close again trying to soothe me with her calm words.

"I won't let them. I'll convince them you're a good creeper." she whispered. "Now, tell me. What's your name?"

"D-Deton...I-I-I'm 17…" I meekly answered.

"That's a nice name." she giggled. "Mine's Kyra and since you told me your age, I'm 15."

I couldn't help but slightly blush when I heard her giggle. It was a sweet and cute giggle you'd hear from a toddler girl.

"So, let's head home for supper. I'll make sure to treat you with all of my hospitality."

"Th-thanks...but you don't really have to if you really don't want to…"

"Oh but I want to! Creeper or not, I'm not going to let you stay out here alone! I assure you, everything will be just fine!" she persuaded.

"Well, since you're offering…" I whispered.

"Great! Follow me! We're having steak and potatoes tonight and my mother makes awesome meals!" she exclaimed.

She skipped across the meadow in which I followed her.

"S_he seems a lot more chipper...she really must be happy to have me over for dinner...perhaps today wasn't a total waste after all_…" I thought to myself.

Little did I know this would spark an adventure that would mark me as one of Minecraft's greatest heroes.

* * *

Seems a little short for some of you guys? Don't worry, I promise there will be more to come to make up for this. In the mean time, tell me what you think. Minecraft belongs to the awesome creators at Mojang and I only own characters I make in this fanfiction. Besides if I did own it, there would be more stuff coming to the game. JoVay, out!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Parents

Disabilities Can Have Advantages Chapter 2

**Second chapter to this fanfic is now he-*gets a tomato thrown at*...I deserved that. Yes, I know I haven't posted in in a LONG time. Seriously, holy crap, it's been what, a year since this story was first published? Well it's here now so...uh...yeah. Minecraft belongs to Mojang and not me. Enjoy!**

* * *

I followed Kyra to her town for what seemed about ten minutes away from where we met, but I don't really want to complain as wherever she was leading me to had to be better than what I currently dwelled in. I was actually really grateful for Kyra taking me in, but I was wondering what her family, friends or neighbors thought of me. Or worse, the town's government would lock me away for being a creeper and execute me as painful as possible. Suddenly I had butterflies in my stomach again.

"Here we are!" sang Kyra. "Welcome to Meadowville!"

I looked up to see the town Kyra was leading me to. I could see small houses ranging from one to two floors tall. Patches of colorful flowers surrounded the village. Crystal clear rivers flowed throughout the village. The air was filled the surroundings with the definition of country. It was beautiful, the most I have ever seen in a long time.

"K-kyra was it?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared…"

"Don't be! My village is super nice and friendly! I'm sure you'll fit right in!"

I wanted to believe her, but the anxiety and paranoia were eating me from the inside. I felt so weak, even when there was likely nothing to be afraid of. Fanny obviously noticed as she gave me a concerned expression.

"How about this?"

Kyra reached into her pocket and, somehow, managed to take out a dark green cloak, enough to hide my body from anyone.

"I always come prepared! Put this on!" Fanny smiled.

She wrapped the cloak around my body and pulled the hood over my head. She took out a mirror and showed me my reflection.

"What do you think?" Kyra asked.

I could barely see the mirror because the hood was covering most of my eyes, but from what I could see, the cloak covered my legs and green torso and the hood hid away most of my face. I was surprised of how large the cloak was on me, but all that free space on myself felt quite comfortable.

"I think this will work" I answered.

Kyra smiled. "That's great! Come on, I wanna show you around!"

She started running towards the village while I tried my best to keep up with her. She was definitely quick for someone her age. When we arrived, I had to take a moment to catch my breath and since the cloak was so big I almost tripped myself a few times. I looked up to see Fanny lightly giggling at me.

"You don't get out very much, do you?"

"No, not really" I wheezed.

She giggled again as I blushed with embarrassment. When you live in caves all your life and rarely go out, you don't really get a lot of stamina. Kyra gave me a tour on her village. When she introduced me to the residents, I was nervous about what could happen, like if they tried pull off my hood and run away in fear or see through my disguise and call out an angry mob. However, none of these possibilities happened. In fact, the people who lived in Meadowville were really nice and polite. They asked a few questions about me, but nothing too personal. They were just simple questions like "How's your day going?" and "What brings you to our little town?". This gave me a little bit of confidence seeing that people were being nice to me, but I figured that it would be a whole different story if they knew who I really was.

Eventually, the tour ended and Kyra lead the way to her house. The structure was simple. A two story house made with birch and oak with a row of roses on both sides of the house. I would've much prefered this house more than my dank cave.

"And this humble home is where I live!" Kyra stated.

"It looks cozy" I quietly complimented.

"Just wait 'till you see inside!"

I followed the girl who walked to the front door nonchalantly while I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I was scared about if Kyra would try to show me to her parents and I was also scared about how they would react to a creeper being in their house. I was thinking about how I would change my mind at the last minute, but I didn't want to hurt Kyra's feelings, I just went along with it. Kyra gave the spruce door a firm knock and not long after, a woman with chocolate colored hair, green eyes and fair skin greeted us. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress with white stripes.

"Welcome home, Kyra!" the woman, who I assumed was Kyra's mother, smiled. She gave Kyra a quick kiss on the forehead. "How were the fields?"

"They were great!" answered Kyra. "I found lots of pretty flowers!"

Kyra handed her mother a basket of an array of freshly picked flowers from tulips to daisies to poppies. I could smell the scent of flowers from behind her. It reminded me of how little time I spent outside.

"Also I found a new friend!"

Kyra went to the side and I was in sight of her mother.

"Oh how nice! It's nice to meet you! I'm , but you can call me Beau if you want"

"Th-thank you, ma'am" I politely responded. "My name's Deton"

"That's a nice name. I'm assuming you're staying for dinner?"

I looked at Kyra and she nodded.

"Yes, I am"

"Then please come in!"

I followed the two females into the house. The walls were orange colored and went really well with the spruce flooring. The decor was mostly made out of oak, but even while it was the most common wood, this house managed to make even the most simple materials look like pieces of art.

"Mike! We have a guest tonight!" Beau called upstairs.

Soon after, a man with dark brown hair, amber eyes and a slightly darker skin tone than Beau. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with suspenders. When he noticed me, he smiled and walked over to me.

"You must be our guest. My name is Mike, but you likely knew that from Beau" Mike introduced.

I simply nodded.

"It's nice to have company" Mike smiled. "Why don't you and Kyra make yourselves comfortable while we prepare dinner, alright?"

"Okay!" Kyra responded.

Kyra led me to the living room and both sat down on the oak benches. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Kyra spoke up.

"You like it here?"

"I-I do, it's very simple and quaint and I enjoy that" I meekly responded.

"Maybe if this works out, you can be able to stay here"

I gave Kyra a puzzled look.

"What makes you think a creeper like me will be accepted into this place?"

Kyra smiled. "You saw what this village is like. This place has never been known for violence"

"What is it known for?" I asked.

"This village is a shipment trading and farming community, so we get our resources from other towns and cities and in exchange we transfer farm-made goods like carrots, wheat, milk, potatoes and sugar" Kyra explained.

"That sounds nice" I whispered.

"This area may not be the most fanciest town you'll see, but I'm proud to be able to call this little village known as Meadowville home" Kyra sighed happily.

I admired Kyra's optimism and I can see how she got it. I wanted the same feeling she had, but it might be difficult to get such a personality like hers due to my traumatic past. We kept talking and I found out that we actually have quite a bit in common. We both hate fighting, we both prefer being outside than being indoors and we both like things sweet and simple. These conversations lasted until Beau called us over for dinner. What I saw were pieces of steak on each side of the square table and a bowl of baked potatoes and bread in the middle. The smell of the food was amazing and my mouth was starting to water, mostly because I had to live off of whatever Ez could find, which was usually apples and raw chicken and on rare occasions, carrots.

We all sat down at the table, but as soon as Beau was about to allow us to eat, Kyra interrupted.

"My apologies for interrupting mom, but before we eat, I'd like to tell you something"

Both Mike and Beau looked at their daughter confused while I looked at her with trusting eyes. I knew exactly what she wanted to say, but it all depended on the reaction of her parents. All I could do was hope for the best.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" Beau asked with concern.

"There's something you need to know about Deton" Kyra responded. "He's...not who you think he is"

"Well we don't know much about him except that he's a sweet and polite person" Mike commented.

"Yeah, that's the thing" Kyra muttered out loud, biting her lip. "He's not really a PERSON"

Kyra got up from her seat and moved to my area. She took a deep breath and removed my hood, revealing the creature I really was. Kyra's parents just looked at me silently. I was worried for a moment, but then Kyra looked at me again with trusting eyes.

"...Well this is new" Mike commented.

" Deton is different than other creepers." Kyra assured. "He's sweet and a great conversationalist and I think he deserves a chance for a normal life"

The two adults looked at me for a little longer. They then turned to Kyra and smiled.

"It's nice that you care so much for this creeper, Kyra" Beau grinned. "If you're fine with him, then so are we"

"Really?" I asked half surprised.

Mike nodded. "Sure! Not only have you not blown up on us, but you also managed to gain our daughter's trust"

"Y-you mean you're not doing to stab me with a sword or shoot an arrow through my head"

"Of course not!" Beau laughed.

"We're not those kind of people to jump to conclusions" Mike chuckled as well.

I watched them both laugh and soon, Kyra started to laugh to and eventually, for the first time in forever, I gave in and joined them.

"However, we ARE going to have to tell the rest of the town, Kyra. It just wouldn't be fair to keep this all a secret" Mike reminded.

Kyra shrugged. "Yeah, I figured"

"Well until then, Deton may stay with us" Mike confirmed. "Now, let's eat!"

* * *

After dinner, Beau showed lead me upstairs to the guest room. It was small, but at the moment, it was all I needed. I thanked Beau for her kindness and we went our separate ways. I want to sit on the bed and stretched and yawned. Before I could get comfy, Kyra came in.

"That went faster than I thought" she giggled.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Looks like I was all worried for nothing"

She laughed "Yeah, you were"

She gave me a quick hug before she left saying, "Goodnight, Deton"

She turned off the lights in my room and closed the door. I then started to drift off into dreamland, in the comfiest place I could be in right now. Before I went out, a thought came to me. It was how generous Kyra's family was and how I was going to enjoy spending my time here.

* * *

***covered in tomato pulp* Yeah, that's all for now. After a year long hiatus, this is what I came up so far. Honestly, just want to get through the beginning part of this story so I can finally get to the parts I REALLY want to work on, like action sequences and exploring different areas and whatnot. So anyways, read and review. See Ya!**


End file.
